


Happy birthday Kiibo

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Happy birthday to my favorite character Kiibo!A small family birthday party for Kiibo!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 7





	Happy birthday Kiibo

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro dislikes cars, i know that but for this fic lets pretent he likes them.

Running up to his dad "Dad Dad!" Rantaro turns his head around and see his son with a doll in his hand, A rainbow high doll "Rainbow high?" he question, his son told him what its all about, he know that through Cloe since she been watching the new show on youtube, He watched it and he favors Skylar and Jade but he ask can he have Jade which Rantaro say "Okay, But if Kiibo finds out i bought you that doll-"   
"I promise i wont let Papa see, can i also get Skylar" he ask, Rantaro thinks about it   
Hmmmmmm "Maybe once i see your report card then maybe i'll get her for you" he say, Kentaro makes a cute face OH NO NOT THE CUTE FACE! God Rantaro loves his son so much there he goes again spoiling him like Kiibo tokd not spoil him with dolls.  
"Okay fine one more doll and thats it, we have to find Kiibo a cake" his son yays and go grab Skylar.

Rantaro removes the cover from the carrier, and see his daughter awake, her small tongue stick out and drooling; he wipes her face which made her moves around "Rylan your drooling again" he take her out and holds her, she see Kentaro "Bababa" Kentaro put the doll in the cart and "I wanna hold her"  
"Are you sure you can hold her?" he ask, he nods "Okay, dont drop her" he got on his knees, letting his son hold his baby sister, she seems calm about him holding her she usual fuss when he holds her but now she is calm.

Now we got to buy some cake for Kiibo because today its his birthday! 

Now at the bakery section, Rantaro isnt sure if Kiibo would like any of these cake....Nice lookong cake but a small cake will do! he sees this very pretty white one! Small pearls and little flowers on it but it doesnt scream happy birthday, Rantaro is looking for something that really screams happy birthday. Kentaro pull on his pants "Dad, my arms are tried for holding her"   
He takes her and put her back in her carrier, Kentaro was looking at the cake, he found one in very pretty teal color, he tug on his pants and point at it "Dad, how about this one?" he say, Rantaro take a good look at it....Yes thats the cake! he thank Kentaro for the help. 

Finally at the car, he bought the cake and other things putting them in the trunk, Kentaro take out his homework while holding his sister bottle, she was fussy about something but she was just hungry. Rantaro get in the car and start it, driving home to see the love of his life!

At home

Rantaro unlock the door, he open the door bring his daughter in first, Kentaro grabs his two dolls and make a quick run to his room then hurry back to help his dad with the bags.

Hm Where did Kiibo go? 

Rantaro and Kentaro got all the bags inside and start putting the stuff away; Rylan is crying again, she moves around wanting to get out of her scroller and all the crying waking Kiibo up from his charging. Unplugging himself 100% complete, he gets up and head to Rylan crying.

There she is! he take her out and hold her and she stop crying, Kentaro run uo to him and hug his keg "Happy birthday Papa!" Kiibo smile at him "Thank you sweetie" he give him a kiss on the forehead, Now Amami came over "Happy birthday babe" kissing him on the lips, Kiibo giggle under his kiss "Thank you" he spotted the cake "Is that for me?" he nods his head "Come on lets sing happy birthday" 

Now gather at the cake, Rantaro light up the candles and him and Kentaro sing happy birthday to him  
Kiibo smile at them 

Now make a wish  
Kiibo wish already come true so he blew out the candles, the boys yays! now we get to cut the cake!

"Dada" 

everyone stop what they were doing and look at Rylan. did....Did she say her first word? Kiibo put her the table, she is sitting "Rylan...What did you say?" he ask her  
She looks at both Amami and Kiibo "Dada" she smiles at them, Kiibo is just in awed and Rantaro looks like he's gonna cry 

Awww this brings back the time when Kentaro say Dada to both of them when he was a baby.

"Dad are you okay?" his son Kentaro ask, Rantaro told him he's fine, he has something in his eye making him laugh and hug him now this is the best birthday Kiibo could ever ask for.


End file.
